


Love On A Knife Edge

by velvetjinx



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Blood Kink, D/s relationship, Dominant Natasha, Established Relationship, F/M, Knife Kink, MCU kink bingo 2017, Shameless Smut, Submissive Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-27 18:54:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13254555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/velvetjinx/pseuds/velvetjinx
Summary: Sam and Natasha play with Nat’s favorite knife.





	Love On A Knife Edge

**Author's Note:**

> Written for square 11 of my MCU Kink Bingo card!!!

Sam Wilson was not a stupid man, not in the least, and he knew as soon as he got back to the apartment that something was in the air. Nat, when she kissed him hello, was almost distracted, and Nat was rarely distracted, unless. 

Unless. 

It was about an hour after dinner—a relatively quiet dinner, without wine for a change—that Nat turned to Sam as they sat snuggled together on the sofa. 

“Do you want to play tonight?” she asked, her exceptional poker face still not managing to mask the eagerness behind her eyes. 

“Sure,” Sam said as easily as he could, trying to calm his suddenly racing heart. “What were you thinking?”

“Remember Venice?” she purred in his ear, and Sam’s eyes widened. Venice, a full eight months ago, had been a dream in so many ways, not least the haze of pleasure when Nat had taken out her favorite knife and proceeded to cut him until he wept. 

“Y-yes,” he replied through a dry mouth. 

“I was thinking we could do that again. In the comfort of our own bed.” She glanced down, noting his half hard cock and smiling wickedly. “You like that idea, baby? You want me to cut you?”

Sam nodded, unable to speak. Nat kissed him deeply, massaging his cock through his pants and making him groan into the kiss. 

“Please,” he murmured against her lush mouth, and she pulled back, smirking. 

“Give me ten minutes to get ready. Then come through to the bedroom.” She kissed him again and stood, stalking through to the bedroom. Sam tilted his head against the back of the sofa and took a deep breath. He timed ten minutes by his phone, the longest ten minutes he felt like he’d ever endured, then went to the bedroom and knocked. “Come in!” Nat called, and Sam opened the door, staring at her from the doorway. 

A red underbust corset framed her beautiful breasts, and as his eyes traveled downwards he realized that she was wearing nothing else. Nothing but high, black, thigh length boots. 

Sam couldn’t help himself. He dropped to his knees and crawled across the floor to her, kissing each boot in turn. He knelt up and looked into Nat’s face, noting a small smile playing at the corners of her mouth. He could smell her pussy already as she widened her stance, and it was making his mouth water. 

“Please may I eat you out?” he asked in hushed tones. 

Nat looked thoughtful. “You may, but you’re not allowed to make me come yet. I want to be clear headed.”

Sam nodded and buried his face in her pussy, lapping at her with long licks. He swirled his tongue around her clit, sucking on it and making her gasp. He dug his tongue into her folds, savoring the taste of her, getting her juices all over his lips. She held his head in place as he licked and sucked at her cunt, feeling her drip down his chin as he worked her. He could hear her breathing begin to speed up and he pulled back, gasping. 

“Good boy, Sam,” Nat cooed breathlessly. “What a good boy. You make me feel so good. Get undressed and lie on the bed face up, please.” Sam nodded, and did as he was told. He noticed Nat’s favorite knife on the bedside cabinet and swallowed hard. 

His cock was already hard and leaking on his stomach, but he barely noticed—he was too focused on the knife. 

“You remember your safe word?” Nat asked as she climbed up on the bed to kneel over him, straddling his thighs. 

“Flight,” he croaked, and she smiled, nodding. 

“Good boy. Let me know if it gets too much, promise?” 

“I promise.”

Her smile turned dark, and she began to stroke him lightly, just enough to tease, making him want more. But he held still, knowing the rules all too well. And god, did he love this—and he loved Nat for giving this to him, for knowing what he needed and always taking care of him. 

“Oh, Sam, you’re being so good,” she said softly. “I know you must want to move, to fuck my fist, but you’re being so good for me. Is it a struggle, baby?” Sam nodded, and Nat swiped her thumb over the head of his cock before sucking it into her mouth. “Mmm, I can taste how much you want it.”

She picked up the knife and pressed the flat of the blade to his cheek. His cock jumped and he bit his lip, looking up at Nat with trust in his gaze. She dragged the knife down his cheek to his throat, keeping it flat, then from there down to his chest. 

“I’m going to cut you now, okay, baby?” she asked, and he nodded. “No going into subspace. I want you to feel every moment of this.”

“Yes, Natasha,” he replied quietly, and she leaned down to kiss him briefly, her bare breasts brushing against his chest. 

“First cut,” she murmured, and Sam watched as she pressed the knife into his flesh, right between his pecs. He hissed at the sharp pain, feeling his cock harden even further at the feeling and the sight of the blood welling up. “Oh, Sam,” she said breathily. “Oh, baby, you bleed so pretty for me.”

She dipped her fingers into the blood—there wasn’t a lot, but there was enough—and coated them before lifting them up to Sam’s mouth. He opened his lips obediently, licking the tangy, metallic liquid from her delicate fingers. Nat’s eyes were dark as she watched him, then she dipped her fingers in the blood again and reached down, stroking him—covering his cock in his own blood. 

“Oh my god,” Sam moaned, possibly more turned on than he’d ever been in his whole life. 

“I know, baby,” Nat crooned. “But if you hold on for me then after I’m done making you bleed for me I’m gonna ride your cock, get us both off. How does that sound?”

Sam nodded frantically. “Oh god, yes please!”

“Good. You’re so good. Gonna cut you again, okay?” 

“Okay.”

She pressed the knife in again, about an inch below the previous cut, and the pain shot through him. He felt himself start to drift and shook his head, trying to clear it. 

“You okay, baby?” Nat asked, concerned. “You need to safeword?”

“No,” Sam replied in strangled tones. “Just trying not to go under.”

“Oh, baby.” Nat ran her fingers through the blood running sluggishly from the second cut and smeared it on his lips. “No licking that off,” she warned him. “Leave it on.”

“Yes, Natasha.”

“Good boy.” She stroked him lightly, teasingly, again, and he had to concentrate so his hips didn’t come off the bed at her touch. “God, you’re being so good tonight, Sam. I love you so much, baby.”

“I love you too,” Sam gasped as she squeezed gently at the head of his cock. “So much, _fuck_.”

“I know.” She leaned down to kiss him again, her breasts brushing against the cuts on his chest, and when she sat back up again they were smeared with his blood. Sam groaned at the sight, and Nat looked down at herself, smirking. “Aww, baby, looks like you got me all messy. I think you should clean me up, don’t you?”

Sam nodded emphatically, and Nat moved forward so she was resting on his stomach, Sam’s cock riding against her ass. She leaned forward and Sam began to greedily lap up the blood from her breasts, occasionally pausing to suck her nipples into his mouth, teasing them with his teeth as she moaned. The blood from his mouth smeared on her breasts, and he looked at Nat questioningly. 

“It’s okay, baby,” she told him encouragingly. “You can clean that up too.” He did so, savoring the taste of his own blood as well as the slight saltiness of Nat’s skin. When he had cleaned all the blood from her breasts, she shifted back to straddle his thighs again. “One more cut, baby? One more, and then I’m going to ride you.”

“Yeah, please, do it,” Sam begged, and Nat smiled down at him, picking up the knife again and gently dragging the point down over his left pec. Sam whimpered softly in anticipation, then Nat cut him again, this time vertically, joining the two. Sam cried out at the pleasure/pain of it, and Nat gave him an adoring look. “God, Sam, look at you, bleeding for me. You’re so gorgeous like this, baby.”

Sam, completely overcome by emotions, felt tears well up in his eyes and was powerless to stop them from spilling over. Nat looked surprised, then pleased, and her expression softened as she wiped the tears from his cheeks with her thumb. 

“Oh, baby,” she said softly. “Oh, Sam. You’re so lovely when you cry for me. Is it the pain? Tell me, baby.”

Sam shook his head. “It’s just… everything,” he gasped, more tears running down his face. “I love you, Natasha.”

“Oh, baby. I love you too.” She swiped her fingers through the blood on his chest and held them up to his mouth. He licked them hungrily, the rich taste filling his mouth, and he groaned around her fingers. “Gonna ride you now, yeah?”

“Yeah, please, Natasha,” Sam moaned, and she reached over, taking a condom and the lube from the bedside cabinet. She rolled the condom down his cock, then coated it with lube before positioning herself over it and sinking down slowly. 

“Oh fuck Jesus, baby, your cock feels so good inside me,” Nat said breathlessly, as she began to fuck herself on his cock. “Come on, Sam, grab my hips and fuck me, want you to fuck me hard.” Sam took hold of Nat’s hips and began to fuck into her, biting his lip as her tight cunt squeezed around him. He watched her as she rubbed at her clit with her fingers, head flung back and ruddy hair shining in the light. “Oh my god, baby, I’m gonna come,” she groaned, and Sam fucked her harder. 

The cuts were stinging from the movement, sending him higher, and he bit his lip, determined not to come before her. “Oh my god, Sam, Sam, _Sam_!” she cried out as she came, cunt clenching his cock so tight he almost climaxed. He managed to hold on, though, watching her as she came down, breasts heaving. “Mmm, baby,” she said, chuckling. “Oh, baby, that was so good. Want you to come for me now, okay? Want you to fuck me and come for me.”

Sam began to fuck her again, and as he neared the edge Nat pressed her palm against the cuts on his chest and he flew, coming so hard he nearly blacked out. He breathed deeply as his vision cleared, and heard Nat laugh above him. 

“Wha’s funny?” he asked blearily, and Nat lifted herself off his cock, disposing of the condom before coming back to lie beside him and kiss him. 

“You are just so good, Sam,” she said gently, and Sam’s heart swelled at the praise. “You’re so good for me, baby, and fuck, you know how to fuck me,” she finished with a laugh. “Now let’s get you cleaned up.”

She got up and came back with a damp cloth, a tube of Neosporin, and some gauze and tape. She washed the cuts carefully, apologizing softly when Sam hissed, and then coated them in the Neosporin before covering them with the gauze. “Nothing strenuous for a few days, then?” Sam said, smirking. 

“Nope. You’ll have to sit out any fun missions,” Nat replied with a grin. She stripped off her corset and boots, then bundled them both up in blankets and pulled Sam in to lie with his head on her chest. He dropped a kiss onto her breast, and she tightened her arms around him, smiling. “Happy?”

“Yeah,” Sam replied truthfully. “You?”

“When I’m with you? Always.” Sam smiled against her skin, and she kissed the top of his head. “Now get some sleep. I’ve got plenty chocolate for tomorrow in case you feel the drop.”

“You take such good care of me,” Sam said quietly. 

“Well, someone’s gotta,” she joked. “Come on. I’m beat.”

Sam stayed awake until Nat’s breathing evened out and deepened in slumber, smiling to himself. They fit together so well, he and Nat, that he could barely fathom it. And next month was their three year anniversary. 

He wondered if a month was enough time to pick out the perfect ring.


End file.
